A Birthday Present
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: It was Riza's birthday and someone had given her a gift... but wait a minute, it isn't her first time to get gifts from him... for she accidentally.... read to find out!


**A Birthday Present**

**One shot**

**Riza and Roy**

Riza Hawkeye was on her way to her office, when she remembered something really important or shall we say rather really important for her. It was her birthday. The worst part of it is that she haven't told anybody yet of her birth date. Her colleagues kept on asking her for her birth date but she still refuses to tell them for she hated presents and saying thank you at each person who greeted her. The only person she told of her birth date is no other than the Colonel himself for he blackmailed her.

On her way to the headquarters, she had an early greeting from her dog. She was happy with it but it still incompletes her day. For four consecutive years of her birthday, she never heard a single greeting from the Colonel himself, and today she was not even expecting of a change.

Riza walked inside the office, to find no one inside. She thought they had gone for an errand so she patiently waited for them arranging some papers that the Colonel hadn't filed it for himself.

"Why am I always given the difficult tasks when there are a handful of us working in this office!" she exclaimed to herself, filing each paper on their respective folders.

She, being an obedient officer did all the work in one setting for she had got used to it. After doing the tasks left for her she sat down on her chair and got herself a cup of coffee to ease her mind and her soul. Then she remembered something, she had to pass her reports on the Colonel's desk. She hurriedly opened her desk drawer and scanned inside of it for her paper.

"Where is it?" she said, looking deeply inside her drawer. "I remember putting it inside my drawer" she added.

Then she felt something soft and kind of smooth deep inside her drawer. She pulled it outside a beautiful barrette was revealed. She looked at it closely, it sure looked expensive. She began to wonder who left that clip on her desk drawer. It was a lovely barrette indeed, it was fluffy, for it was made of soft feathers and its color matches the color of her hair, it was deep aquatic blue.

A few moments later, the Colonel entered the room and smiled at her as she bowed down to show respect to her higher officer.

"Sir? I must have lost my report!" she exclaimed, placing the soft textured barrette on top of her table.

"No need to worry lieutenant, I got it!" he replied, taking a seat on his chair. "So I guess you're got it!" he looked at her.

She raised her right brow and furrowed it. "Got what?" she asked, curiously.

"I placed a barrette inside your drawer, did you get it?" he asked again.

"So that clip was yours, I mean for someone?" she asked, taking the clip from her table and showing it to the smiling Colonel.

"That's not for anyone particular!" he said.

"Then, who owns this?" she looked at the elegant looking barrette and then focused her eyes on Roy.

"It's my present for you! Happy birthday! Did you like it?" he exclaimed, looking as casual as always.

"For me? I thought you never did care?" she teased, controlling to hold her laughs.

"Why? Is this the first time you receive a gift from me? That's impossible! I gave you four gifts each passing year of your birthday!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't get any of those?" she replied confusingly.

"That's odd! I hid your gifts on your desk! You really didn't get all of those?" he asked.

"Oh I remember!" she cried, sweat dropping. "So those unusual things are your gifts for me! And I thought they were just junks!" she smiled shyly.

"So what did you do with all of it?!" Roy asked, a trace of irritation on his face.

"I threw all of it!" Riza exclaimed, laughing smoothly.

"To think I got it just for you! So much for those money I've spent!" Roy sighed in disbelief.

"I told you Colonel! You shouldn't have given me gifts!" Riza said, clearing her throat for if not, a sound of laughter will emerge from inside.

_So much for the thoughts of Birthdays! _


End file.
